John Malkovich
John Gavin Malkovich, born December 9, 1953, is an American actor, producer, and director. His film credits are quite extensive, having appeared in more than 70 motion pictures over the last 25 years. He has received Academy Award nominations for his roles in "Places in the Heart" and "In the Line of Fire." In addition to these notable roles, he has appeared in such critically acclaimed films such as "The Killing Fields," "Dangerous Liaisons," "Being John Malkovich" and "Changeling." For the movie "''Jonah Hex''", Malkovich steps into the role of Quentin Turnbull - the main antagonist of the film, and the villainous counterpart of Josh Brolin's Jonah Hex Career In 1976, Malkovich became a charter member of the Steppenwolf Theatre Company in Chicago along with Joan Allen, Gary Sinise, and Glenne Headly. In 1980 he moved to New York City to appear in a Steppenwolf production of the Sam Shepard play True West, subsequently winning an Obie Award for his performance. Malkovich then directed a Steppenwolf co-production, the 1984 revival of Lanford Wilson's Balm in Gilead, for which he received a second Obie Award and a Drama Desk Award. His role that year as Biff in "Death of a Salesman" was his broadway debut alongside Dustin Hoffman as Willy. Malkovich won an Emmy Award in 1985 for this role when the play was adapted for television by CBS. One of his first forays into film was in 1978 alongside Joan Allen, Terry Kinney, George Wendt, and Laurie Metcalf as an extra in Robert Altman's film "A Wedding." In 1984 he made his feature film debut as Sally Field's blind boarder, Mr. Will, in "Places in the Heart." Malkovich received his first Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Mr. Will. He also portrayed Al Rockoff in the critically acclaimed "The Killing Fields." He continued working steadily in films the likes of Steven Spielberg's 1984 success "Empire of the Sun," and 1987's "The Glass Menagerie," with Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward. Malkovich became a true star when he portrayed the sinister and sensual Valmont in the film "Dangerous Liaisons" in 1988. (He reprised this role for the music video of "Walking on Broken" Glass by Annie Lennox.) Malkovich starred in the film adaptation of John Steinbeck's award-winning novella "Of Mice and Men" in 1992 as Lennie alongside fellow Steppenwolf Theatre veteran Gary Sinise as George. He was nominated for an Oscar once again in 1994, in the same category he had been for "Places in the Heart," this time for "In the Line of Fire." He played the title role in the Charlie Kaufman-penned "Being John Malkovich," though this was a slight variation of himself, as indicated by the character's differing middle name of "Horatio." Malkovich has a cameo in the movie "Adaptation.," which was also written by Kaufman, appearing as himself during the filming of "Being John Malkovich." He then played Abimael Guzman in his own directorial film debut, "The Dancer Upstairs," which was released in 2002. Recent film roles include Humma Kavula in "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," Unferth in "Beowulf," Osborne Cox in "Burn After Reading," and Reverend Briegleb in "Changeling." Malkovich was originally named to play The Vulture in "Spider-Man 4," but the project was canceled in January 2010. His current active projects include roles as Lucien Laurin in "Secretariat," Marvin Boggs in "Red," Adam Zeller in "Hotel Syracuse," and Quentin Turnbull in the soon to be released film "''Jonah Hex''." Malkovich is also slated to play an as yet unnamed role in the third "Transformers" film, set for release sometime in 2011. Movie Listing Category:Jonah Hex Movie Cast